Fremennik Isles
Beskrivelse: Søskende rivalisering kan få rodet - mere så når søskende er Fremennik prinser med et punkt at bevise. Øerne Jatizso og Neitiznot blev oprettet af to brødre, der hadede hinanden, og de har været på kant lige siden. Men nu er der en ny trussel fra trolde i nord ... Kan du bevise din loyalitet over for begge brødre og redde øboerne fra en skæbne som trold mad? Dine evner som Fremennik kriger, en brobygger og ... en hofnar vil blive testet på øerne. Sværhedsgrad: Erfarne Længde: Lang Quest Krav: Fremennik Trials, The Skill / Andre krav: 20 Byggeri 40 Agility 46 Crafting 56 hugge brænde Evnen til at besejre et niveau 122 trold og overleve at blive angrebet af masser af trolde med sten i et multicombat område. Quests Unlocked / delvis Unlocked ved at udfylde dette Quest: Glorious Memories Elementer er behov for på Quest Start: Rå tun, 6 Mithril malm (level 55 + Mining) eller 7 Kul (niveau 30 + Mining) eller 8 Tinmalm (level 30 - Minedrift), 9 Ropes, Hatchet (enhver art), Kniv, Needle, 2 tråde, Hammer, Bronze negle, Armor, og et våben. Elementer for at fuldføre Quest: Ingen. Punkter Anbefales til Quest: Fødevarer, Bøn potions (4), Catspeak amulet, og et enkelt klik teleport metode. Elementer Erhvervet Under Quest: Silly hofnar hat, Silly hofnar top, Silly hofnar strømpebukser, Silly hofnar støvler, 10 Arctic fyr logs, 8 Split logs, Tom skat taske, Light skat taske, Normal skat taske, Hefty skat taske, kongelig anordning, 3 Yak-huder, 3 Hærdet yak-skjuler, Yak-Hide rustning (øverst), Yak-Hide rustning (nederst), Fremennik runde skjold, og et afhugget hoved. Quest Points: 1 Reward: 14K Mønter, Helm af neitiznot, 5K Crafting XP, 5K Construction XP, 10K hugge brænde XP, 10K XP i 2 kampfærdigheder (Attack, grundlovsdag, Forsvarsministeriet, eller styrke), adgang til Jatizso og Neitiznot, adgang til en runite blodåre, evne til at gør Yak-Hide rustning. evne til at træffe Ropes, evne til at gøre Fremennik runde skjolde, og evnen til at gøre Split logs. Start Point: De fleste nordlige havn i Rellekka. Til Start: Tal med Mord Gunnars. Instruktioner: Gør din vej til Rellekka og tale med Mord Gunnars på det mest nordlige havn. Han vil fortælle dig, kongen af Jatizso har anmodet dig for en vigtig opgave. Nu bede ham om at færgen dig til Jatizso. Bemærk: Den nemmeste måde at nå ud Rellekka er via heksering koder AJR, CJR, og DJR, via Ring of drabet teleport muligheden for at indgangen til Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, eller via Enchanted lyre teleportere. Mord Når du er der, skal du indtaste tronen rummet mod nord og tal med kong Gjuke Sorvott IV. Fordi hans kat holder afbryde, vil kongen bede dig om en Raw tun. Giv den til kongen, og han vil fortælle, at mere handel skibe er docking på Neitiznot og at dens borgere skal planlægge noget. Bemærk: Hvis du har glemt at bringe en rå tun, så fisk til den ene med en Harpun på fiskepladserne mod syd. Hvis du bragte en Catspeak amulet, så du kan høre, hvad HKH Ravn, katten, har at sige. Konge Torkel Silkbeard vil derefter meddele, at Kelda købmænd Red Axe er ankommet og venter på deres malm. Fordi byens minearbejderne ikke har tid nok, vil kongen spørge dig for 6 Mithril malm (hvis du har 55 Mining) eller 7 Kul (hvis du har 30 Mining) eller 8 Tinmalm (hvis du ikke har 30 Mining). Hånd i malm over til kong Gjuke Sorvott IV og han vil belønne dig med 5K Mønter (eller 2K hvis du var nødt til at samle Kul eller Tinmalm). Bemærk: Hvis du ikke har malme i din besiddelse, og derefter klatre ned ad trappen mod nordvest ind i Jatizso Mine og mine den nødvendige malm. Mine Kong Gjuke Sorvott IV vil fortsætte sin samtale og sige, at han mistænkte Mawnis Burowgar at planlægge noget for at vælte ham. Han vil derefter beder dig om at infiltrere Neitiznot som skjald for at afdække hans onde planer og rapportere til sin spymaster Slug Hemligssen, som vil kun reagere, når der gives kodeordet "gratis ting please". Kongen vil desuden fortælle dig at afhente Jester kostume fra brystet bag tronen, og foreslår, at du tager en færge i Rellekka at nå den nærliggende ø. Bryst Tal med Mord Gunnars på havnen for at vende tilbage til Rellekka og derefter snakke med sin kone Maria Gunnars ved ankomsten at rejse til Neitiznot. l Maria Når du har nået øen Neitiznot, hovedet op ad stien ind i byen og spørge Slug Hemligssen, vandre rundt nord for banken. Spørg ham for "gratis ting please", og han vil fortælle dig at infiltrere Borgeren hal som entertainer. Han vil derefter bede dig om at vende tilbage til ham med de oplysninger, du har erhvervet. Slug Sørg for, at dine hænder er tomme, og udstyre de Silly Jester hat, Silly hofnar top, Silly narren strømpebukser og Silly hofnar støvler. Tal med Mawnis Burowgar, på byens hal syd for banken, og udføre de tricks, han beder om hjælp af kontrolpanelet. Mens du er ved det, være opmærksom på, hvad vagter siger. Mawnis Rapportere tilbage til Slug Hemligssen og han vil stille dig et par spørgsmål. Når du har korrekt besvaret dem alle, vil han belønne dig med 2,5 K Mønter for din indsats. Slug vil derefter bede dig om at vinde Mawnis tillid og til at vende tilbage, når broerne er blevet repareret. Hvor hurtigt går Thakkrad tror Neitiznot tropper kan være klar? - De vil være klar i 2 dage. Hvor mange militsen er blevet trænet? - 17-militsen er blevet trænet. Hvor mange broer er Thakkrad brug for reparation? - Der er 2 broer at reparere. Tag din Jester kostume og tal med Mawnis Burowgar igen, der vil fortælle dig at der er mange opgaver, der skal gøres. For det første vil han bede dig om at bringe ham 8 Ropes. Vis ham rebene og han vil belønne dig med 1K mønter. Han vil derefter bede dig om at hugge ned og split 8 arktiske fyrretræ logs. Leder over den vestlige eller østlige bro til den første ø nord for byen og hugge ned 8 arktiske fyrretræer, 2, som du får brug for senere i questen. Brug 8 arktiske fyrretræ logger på den nærliggende woodcutting stumps at skabe Split logs. Bemærk: Hvis du ikke har reb i din besiddelse, og derefter dræbe en Yak (level 22) i stien mod sydvest og bruge sit Hår på hjulet i det sydøstlige hjørne af byen. Hugge brænde Stump Retur til Mawnis Burowgar og han vil belønne dig med 1.5K mønter. Han vil derefter bede dig om at reparere de 2 broer mod nord. Tag de 8 Ropes, 8 Split logfiler og en kniv til den ødelagte broer på første ø mod nord. Højreklik på dem og vælge reparation mulighed for at rette dem. Gå tilbage Mawnis og han vil belønne dig med 1.5K mønter. Han vil nu afsløre sin plan for vold mod trolden huler og spørge dig, om kong Gjuke Sorvott IV Jatizso har hørt om hans planer. Bemærk: Pas på Ice trolls (niveau 74, 82 og 102), mens du reparere broen. Bridge Sæt sejl for Jatizso og tale med kongen. Han vil ikke tro dig og ønsker dig til at opkræve en afgift på 1K mønter for hvert vindue i byen for at finansiere et modangreb. Tag hans Tomme skat pose til alle handlende til at hente deres penge. Keepa Kettilon skal betale 5K, Vanligga Gastfrihet 5K, skal Skuli Myrka 6K, og Raum Urda-Stein betale 8k. Når du har opkrævet afgiften, vil kongen bede dig om at indsamle endnu en skat på 1K Mønter fra folk med skæg, nemlig Keepa Kettilon, Hring Hring, Flosi Dalksson, Skuli Myrka, og Raum Urda-Stein. Når alle de skatter, er blevet indsamlet, vil kongen bede dig om at gå tilbage til Neitiznot for at finde ud af hvem der har hjulpet med reparation af broer. Skatter Rejser til Neitiznot og tale med Slug Hemligssen igen, som vil bede dig om at udspionere Mawnis Burowgar igen. Tag The Jester kostume, gratis begge hænder, og derefter tale med Mawnis. Denne gang er opmærksomme på, hvad Rådet medlemmerne siger. Retur til Slug Hemligssen og han vil, når du har korrekt besvaret alle spørgsmål, med 2,5 K Mønter. Hvor er Neitiznot er milits? - De er i en afskærmet bugt nær Etceteria. Hvad vil Thakkrad levere til Neitiznot er milits? - Der vil blive givet nogle potions. Hvem har hjulpet Borger Mawnis Burowgar? - Jeg har hjulpet Neitiznot. Rapportere tilbage til kong Gjuke Sorvott IV, og han vil begynde at forhøre dig. Han vil da antage, at Neitiznot forsøger at stjæle al den herlighed, ved at dræbe trolde. Kongen beder dig derefter om at tage en kongelig anordning til Mawnis Burowgar fortælle ham, at Jatizso kommer til at angribe trolde, og at enhver indblanding vil blive betragtet som en krigshandling. Levere dekretet til Mawnis og han vil fortælle dig at skabe den traditionelle Fremennik rustning for at bekæmpe troldene. Hovedet ind i pennen mod sydvest og dræbe 3 yakokser (niveau 22) for deres Yak-huder. Tag disse huder, Thakkrad Sigmundson i hallen for at få dem helbredt. Brug en nål, og de 2 tråde på den hærdede Yak-skjuler til håndværk Yak-Hide rustning (øverst) og en Yak-Hide rustning (nederst). Tal med Mawnis igen for at lære at lave en Fremennik runde skjold. Brug de resterende to arktiske fyrretræ logger på en hugge brænde stub på øen mod nord til håndværk skjoldet ved hjælp af en Bronze søm, et reb, og en hammer. Yak Retur til Mawnis, og du vil blive udnævnt til mester i Neitiznot. Du vil derefter blive bedt om at tage sig af Ice Troll King (niveau 122). Når du har forberedt dig til slaget, hovedet så langt mod nord som muligt, mens dodging angrebene den Ice trolls (niveau 74, 82 og 102). Derefter mod øst indtil du kommer til en hule indgangen. Bemærk: Det anbefales at du slår Beskyt fra Ranged og udstyre Yak-Hide rustning (øverst), Yak-Hide rustning (nederst), og Fremennik runde skjold, da de meget mindske skaderne behandlet af troldene. Cave Indtast hulen og en cut scene vil opstå af Honour Guards ankommer i hulen. Efter cut scene er slut, skal du dræber 10 Ice trolls, før du får lov til at klare Ice trolden King (niveau 122). Bemærk: Det anbefales at du slår Beskyttes mod Ranged. Du kan anmode om en levering af en 2 Prayer potions (4), 2 Styrke potion (4), og 9 Tun fra Bork Sigmundson nær indgangen til hulen. Trolde Når du har dræbt 10 Ice trolde, sydpå og krydser broen. Nu skal du besejre den Ice trolden King (niveau 122), men kan ikke bruge Ranged at bekæmpe ham, da han ikke vil blive påvirket af det. Han primært kaster sten mod dig (Ranged), men kan også bruge Ice spærreild (Magic) og nærkontakt på dig. Det faktum, at han ikke kan bevæge sig, kan bruges til din fordel. Bemærk: Det anbefales at du slår Beskyttes mod Ranged. Tænd ikke beskyttes mod Melee eller han vil smække dig ind i væggene beskæftiger op til 250 skader. Troll Kong Når du har besejret Ice trolden King (niveau 122), halshugge hovedet og over broen mod øst. Følg stien nord og klatre op ad stenen stigen. Hånd afhugget hoved over til Mawnis Burowgar at gøre krav på din belønning. Bemærk: Hvis du er lav på sundhed, anbefales det at du teleportere ud af hulen i stedet for at krydse broen mod øst, fordi du vil til at undvige mere is trollls. Fra nu af vil Ned i Draynor Village bekende, at han faktisk ikke gør Reb og trutly køber dem fra en kvinder på Neitiznot. Han vil give dig en ekstra Rope gratis for at holde dig rolig Tillykke! Quest Complete!